


Me and Michael (solid as they come)

by Anonymous



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DadSchlatt, Enemies to Friends, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Good Wilbur Soot, Happy Ending, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Past Character Death, Pedopiles/MAPS DNI, lots of fluff tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Schlatt was a ghost stuck with one of the people who tried to kill him, in a world where no one could see him, and stuck not being able to do absolutely anything. That is, until a little piglin popped out of the shadows and grabbed his leg.OrSchlatt finds a little lonely Michael in his room and reluctantly becomes his pseudo father while Tubbo and Ranboo are gone (Wilbur comes along for the ride as well.)
Relationships: Jschlatt & Michael, Jschlatt & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Michael & Tubbo, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Michael
Comments: 35
Kudos: 283
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for clicking on this fic! before we begin lets get some things clear:
> 
> -This fic is solely about the characters in the SMP not the real people.
> 
> -Do NOT ship anyone with Michael. That is not even remotely what this fic is about.
> 
> -If it wasn't made clear this is an AU where Ghostbur doesn't exist along with quite the change to how ghosts work from cannon.
> 
> And with that happy reading!

Schlatt was dead.

He had been for a while now. He thought it might be fun at first, y’know? Throwing objects, spooking people, waking Quackity up at unnecessary times, and oh boy was he wrong. 

Schlatt couldn't do shit. In the first couple of days, he tried talking to people, waving in their faces trying to see if they could see him at all. But nothing worked, absolutely fucking nothing. And apparently, the only things he was able to pick up were literally the smallest pieces of garbage ever, so far he had managed to pick up a rock, a flower, and half a Crayon.

Now Schlatt was just a ghost who could float, do nothing, and manage to help absolutely no one.

In the beginning, he thought it would be funny to see the little traitor given presidency. Tubbo was practically a yes-man when he was in the cabinet, so how could this not be funny, right?

It wasn’t. It wasn’t funny at all. He watched as Tubbo stood atop the podium as the country that was forced into his hands got blown into smithereens right in front of him. He watched as the boy had to rebuild from the three monsters that destroyed it. Schlatt wished he could have helped him.

Tommy got exiled. Surely seeing one of the reasons he died suffer would be what- fulfilling? It wasn’t. Not when Dream started manipulating Tommy. He saw as Tommy crumbled. Schlatt would have given anything to be able to punch Dream in the face.

That’s where he met Wilbur- or rather the ghost of Wilbur. Much like himself, Wilbur’s attire changed after he’d died. Instead of his usual trench coat, he wore a sun yellow sweater and soft brown pants. Wilbur on the other hand was the exact opposite of soft. 

The second he had seen Schlatts ghost outside of Tommy’s tent he gave the ram hybrid a swift punch to the face. Schlatt didn’t fight back, a part of him knew he deserved it. It isn’t like he could die again anyway. 

A screaming match quickly broke out between the two. It was ended seconds later by an explosion. Dream had blown up Tommy’s stuff. Again. He saw Wilburs eyes go comically large, it would have been funny in any other situation. 

He could see the grief shining through Wilburs eyes. He was sure pity was flowing in his own. Wilbur glanced over at Schlatt. “How many times has he done this?”

Wilbur looked sickened. Schlatt felt just the same. “Every day almost,” Schlatt spoke quietly, his voice hoarse from disuse, not to mention just screaming at Wilbur moments before. Wilburs face was somehow paler as he looked back at Dream. Wil’s face suddenly contorted in fury.

“We have to be able to do something! We can’t just leave Tommy like this!”

Schlatt picked up a pebble and threw it at the back of Dream’s head. He didn’t notice. “Listen Wil, I don’t know what to tell ya’ but we can’t do shit.” The other ghost opened his mouth then closed it again, all anger draining from his face. He gave a sigh of resignation watching as Dream left a sputtering Tommy.

Wilbur floated over to sit next to the kid, not that he could see him. He turned away. He knew Wil wouldn’t want Schlatt to hear Tommy’s sobs.

When Tommy had returned to his tent -Tnret?- Schlatt stayed there with Wilbur. It’s not that Wilbur wanted him there, in fact, he had made it very clear he didn’t want Schlatt there, at the time Schlatt had no idea why he stayed with Wilbur, the guy had just punched him in the face after all. Maybe he just wanted someone to talk to. Yeah, yeah that was the reason.

Regardless, after that, the two stuck together. Not like glue, more like that crap chewing gum that lost its flavor the second you put it in your mouth. They didn’t stick together well, but they still stuck

Then the day came. Oh, that fateful day. Doomsday as he heard them call it. He and Wilbur stood, just stood as they watched L’manberg get blown to bedrock. Schlatt had never felt so powerless in his life. He wished he could do something, but what could he do. Throw a pebble at Techno’s head and see if it does something?

He put a hand on Wilbur’s shoulder when he saw tear tracks on the others face. Vaguely in the back of his mind, he had registered the shock that Wilbur had accepted it. Now though the only focus was Techno, Tommy, and the crumbling place they once called home.

It felt like the world was ending that day.

And yet, it just kept going.

He watched as Tubbo ran off to start Snowchester. He watched as the kid made nukes to defend the home he just created. He watched as a kid named Ranboo joined with Techno. He watched as a blood-red egg slowly took over the server. He watched as Tommy was stuck in prison with his abuser. That’s all either of them could do anymore; watch.

His relationship with Wilbur is what Schlatt would call a ‘tentative friendship.’ Except for the day Tommy died. Schlatt rushed to Wilbur to tell him what had happened. They searched for Tommy’s ghost everywhere yet they couldn’t find the kid. 

The two ghosts searched for days. Then they found out it was a little ‘joke’ dream had played, a sick twisted way to prove a point. Schlatt was the one to give Dream that revival book. He thought he was going to bring Schlatt back, not brutally murder a child to prove a fucking point. 

Now he would have given anything to be able to kill Dream right then and there.

That was the only day Wilbur let Schlatt hug him. That was the only day they considered each other friends.

He wished he could help. We wished he could help Wilbur. He wished he could help Tubbo or Tommy. He wished he could have helped Ranboo. He wished he could do something.

\-------

From what Wil had told Schlatt Tommy had been let out of prison. The kid was somehow more traumatized than he was before. Schlatt was simply floating around the server, at the moment he was currently at McPuffy’s wishing he could eat. All the signs were off. The store only being lit by moonlight, but he could still stare at the hamburger buns.

He phased through one of the store’s walls and glanced to his left. Schlatt hasn’t checked on Snowchester in a while...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt meets Michael.

Schlatt walked over to the tunnel that connected the SMP Lands to Snowchester. It was a brisk night out. Or at least, as far as Schlatt could tell it was. Still couldn’t really feel anything. He could see though, the crescent moon allowed for the stars to shine exceptionally bright this night.

  
  


Schlatt flew up to the top of the tunnel and started walking on its glass and wooden roof. The ocean was actually surprisingly calm tonight and the sky reflected nicely on the small waves.

  
  


In the distance, he could see Snowchester start to appear. He sped up a bit making his way toward the winter town. Wooden houses on the bay and Foolish’s (soon to be Tubbo’s and Ranboo’s) mansion. He quickly floated over the hill intersected by the tunnel and officially entered Snowchester.

  
  


The ram was quickly entranced by the unfinished mansion. The last time he saw it only a couple of walls were up, now the roof was almost complete. It was absolutely massive. The prison looked like the only build that could even compete with this build’s sheer size.

  
  


_ Why didn’t I do something like this when I was president?  _ Schlatt chuckled to himself at the thought. If he made his cabinet build him a mansion they might have actually killed him the second the request came out of his mouth.

  
  


Speaking of his old cabinet Tubbo’s and Ranboo’s house was just behind him. It was a little one room house with an attic and basement. It was a beautiful house, though Schlatt knew very well that Tubbo was an amazing builder. The whole settlement of Snowchester was beautiful really, but Schlatt had previously looked around this place quite a bit.

  
  


Of course, Snowchester was technically a nuclear military base. Schlatt had taken quite the look around when he found that out.

  
  


Floating over to the first floor of Tubbo’s house the ghost took a deep breath and phased through the wall. Phasing was certainly an odd feeling. It's almost like you're about to freeze to death and then as you get to the other side it the feeling disappears as quickly as it came. He was glad to have it, but boy did it feel like shit.

  
  


The first thing he saw were some crafting tables and furnaces. He could hear the shuffling of Tubbo’s villagers in the basement, but not much else. Neither of them must have been home.

  
  


Schlatt was about to turn right back around when he suddenly heard a clatter followed by a couple soft thuds. The hybrid’s ears immediately perk up at the unfamiliar noise.  _ What? _ That sound had definitely come from upstairs.  _ Was Tubbo home? _

  
  


Schlatt’s curiosity got the better of him in the end and he decided to go up. Despite not using the trap door Schlatt floated through where it was positioned. He floated through and turned around and-

  
  
  
  


Oh.

  
  
  
  


It was Tubbo and Ranboo’s kid. Micheal was it? Yah, Micheal. The little undead piglin was wearing a bee onesie. The kid was crouched down on the floor looking at what had apparently just happened.

  
  


A metal cup had fallen from a kiddie table with about 50 or so crayons scattered across the wooden floor. Was he supposed to do something here? Schlatt just kinda floated there awkwardly. Not like he could help the kid out really without scaring the crap out of him.

  
  


The piglin’s ears perked. His head shot up to look Schlatt directly in the eyes.

  
  


**_What._ **

  
  


Did this kid just  _ see _ him? He was looking directly at Schlatt; there's no way he wasn't, surely. Schlatt sputtered out unintelligible questions at the toddler despite him obviously not being able to answer.  _ How could this kid actually see him? Was it cus’ he was undead? No, that didn't make sense mobs couldn't see Schlatt either. Then how-  _ The kid cocked his head to the right slightly then shot up.

  
  


Michael quickly ran over to Schlatt and pulled on the rams pant leg with his little hooved hands. Schlatt managed to collect himself looking down at the toddler that was attempting to pull him toward the site of the fallen Crayons. 

  
  


There was no way he was getting answers out of a toddler, so Schlatt decided to let himself be pulled along by the kid. As they crossed the short distance to the crash site the kid let go of Schlatt and crouched down by the Crayons.

  
  


Schatt quickly followed suit and crouched down beside the kid. Michael picked the little metal cup that had fallen and placed it back on the table. Both began picking the colors up and putting them in the cup. 

  
  


Schlatt looked at the Crayons as he put them back in the cup. They didn't look new. They were all an assortment of various colors, and surprisingly very few of them were broken. The two quickly got the colors picked up off the floor.

  
  


On the table they had set the Crayons on there was a little drawing. A sloppy depiction of what seems to be Michael, Ranboo, and Tubbo with a lopsided heart encircling them. 

  
  


As Schlatt glanced back he saw the zombified piglin was giving him a smile. The ram assumed that was a thank you for helping with the kids Crayons. Then Michael reached his hand back into the Crayon cup and pulled out a Baby Blue.

  
  


The kid held it out in front of Schlatt for him to take it. “Oh, Thanks,” Schlatt looked down at the new Crayon he just acquired, a soft smile bloomed on his face. The Crayon did match his sweater quite nicely. 

  
  


Schlatt glanced back at the kid thinking his job was done here. It was probably time for Schlatt to get going now and more importantly tell Wilbur about his discovery.

  
  


“Hey kid, thanks but I should probably get go-” As Schlatt was just about to start floating away he glanced out the windows. It was night. Like dead night.  _ Shouldn't this kid be- _

  
  


“Hey uh- Micheal shouldn't you be in bed right now or...something?” Schlatt asks despite the toddler again not being able to answer.

  
  


Michael blinks up at Schlatt then shoots up. The kid does seem to understand what he is saying though as he races over, tucks himself into his yellow bed, and points to the bookshelf on the other side of the room.

  
  


Schlatt follows where Michael is pointing only to see a small wooden bookshelf. He glides over to it. The little shelf is half empty only filled with childrens books.  _ Oh, the kid wants me to read him a story huh? Well alright then… What's the shortest looking one here? _

  
  


He quickly snatches up a thin book from the bookshelf making the pitiful thing even smaller. He turned around, book in hand, looking back at a very expectant michael. 

  
  


The book Schlatt grabbed or ‘The Hungry Hungry Guardian’ was apparently about a Guardian eating so much that it turned into an Elder Guardian or some shit. Kind of a weird premise for a kids book to tell of terrifying sea monsters eating stuff, but it  _ was _ the shortest story.

  
  


Schlatt went back over and stared down at Michaels bed.  _ Am I really about to do this?  _ Schlatt sat down very hesitantly at the end of the yellow bed. The kid looked expectantly at him.

  
  


Schlatt began reading the story. As he was just about to flip to the next page he heard a snort from Michael. _Wha- oh pictures._ _Right._ Schlatt turned the book around to show him the simple illustration of the main character- a Guardian.

  
  


The little pig looked pleased and Schlatt continued reading the story. Now showing him every image. He watched as Michael got sleepier and sleepier. If it made Schlatt feel even a  _ little _ bit softer, then that was just because he was tired. Only reason. 

  
  


When Schlatt put the book on Michael nightstand having just finished it he saw the kid look sleepily up at him. Schlatt offered the kid an awkward smile “Well good night...I guess.”

  
  


As Schlatt had gotten up to leave he glanced back at Micheal. The kid was performing the sleepiest wave he had ever seen. Schlatt couldn't help but offer a smile. And if Schlatt left that day feeling a little bit warmer inside, then that's nobody's business.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Next chapter will have some Tubbo and Ranboo so stay tuned for that!
> 
> As always thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatts sees Michael again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took longer than the last two! Some stuff came up, but I hope you enjoy! This chapter has quite a bit of fluff in it. :]

It was sunset out. Schlatt was sitting atop Tommy’s hotel. A few wispy clouds could be seen on the horizon turned pink by the sun's last remaining rays. It was a pretty sunset, it cast a beautiful golden aura on everything as the sun reached out for the last time before nightfall.

  
  


Schlatt wasn't really looking at it. In fact man barely realized it was about to turn night. He had two very important things on his mind; Michael and Wilbur.

  
  


Schlatt had found Wilbur this morning. Keyword:  _ found.  _ Wilbur had been following Tommy (and in extension Tubbo and Ranboo as well.) The three of them had been making a plan to kill Dream. Wilbur was worried for them, not that he would confide that information in Schlatt, but he could still tell. Schlatt would be lying if he said he wasn't worried as well.

  
  


The ram could tell Wil had a lot on his plate right now. Schlatt himself was honestly scared for the three of them. Especially Tubbo and Ranboo. Michael  _ needed _ those two. 

  
  


Schlatt never got the chance to tell the yellow sweatered ghost about Michael when he had found him. Hell, he didn't get the chance to talk to Wil when he found him. He had watched the other ghost for a little bit. Schlatt honestly couldn't read the man, so he left Wilbur for now, making a promise to talk to him. Not just about Michael but about everything.

  
  


He hoped Wilbur would open up to him. He needed someone to talk to for a bit, he could tell Wilbur was a bit lost in his mind right now. To be honest Schlatt needed someone to talk to as well. Yah, talking to Wil seemed like a good idea...

  
  


“SAM NOOK!”

  
  


Schlatt’s ears went straight back against his horns as he shot up, escaping his thoughts. Tommy seemed to be running to Sam Nook to escape some skeletons. It was a new phobia the kid had; taking damage. Schlatt wished he could do something about that.

  
  


Wait mobs…?

  
  


Oh. 

  
  


It was night now.

  
  


How long was Schlatt in his own head for-

  
  


That brought up the second thing he was thinking about. Michael. He took out the baby blue Crayon the kid had given him out of his pants pocket. It was turning night… surely he should go visit the kid just to make sure he was gonna go to sleep y’know?

  
  


He got up glancing back. Sam Nook appeared to have saved Tommy. He turned in the direction of Snowchester starting to make his way over. Much like last night it was pretty clear out. A few wispy clouds could be seen scattered across the sky.

  
  


Schlatt still had so many thoughts and questions on his mind. Ranging from how Michael could see him and if the server could succeed in killing Dream. How could this server actually be more complex  _ now _ than when he was president?

  
  


So, so many things were happening. It was horrible really. It felt like a curse, to be a spectator, a viewer through all this. He glanced at the Crayon he still held. He had Michael now though… That was something wasn't it?

  
  


Schlatt brought his eyes up to see Snowchester nearing him. He took a step in the snow, not that he would make footprints. Schlatt put the Crayon back in his pocket. He walked to Michael’s house. Floating up to the attic where Michael resided. Just as he was about to phase through he heard voices.

  
  


His ears absentmindedly flicked forward. He quickly recognized the voices as Michael’s parents. Tubbo and Ranboo seemed to be inside Michael's room. He phased through the wall. Met with the same room as yesterday softly lit by soul lanterns.

  
  


Tubbo and Ranboo were both on their knees beside Michael’s bed which Michael was currently in. Despite Schlatt not being able to feel anything, the entire room just  _ seemed _ warm. Micheal looked happy, tired but happy as he looked to his parents.

  
  


Schlatt was over by the bookshelf looking at Michael. He knew he shouldn't stay, but he just needed to make sure.

  
  


“I love you Michael. I’m sorry me and Da’ have to be gone for so long sometimes,” Tubbo said while wrapping the toddler up in a hug. “I promise we’ll go on a big adventure after we get some stuff cleared up with Tommy alright?”

  
  


After Tubbo let Michael go Ranboo leaned forward and gently kissed the top of the kids head. “I love you buddy,” Ranboo said with a soft smile on his face,”Sweet dreams alright?”

  
  


As the two got up Schlatt felt a sharp pang of guilt. Of course they loved Michael. He was their kid. Schlatt felt bad for thinking they had just abandoned their toddler in his room, but surely he had the right to think that when the first time he met him he was alone. He still felt kind of bad though.

  
  
  


He heard the soft thud of the trapdoor as the two left to return to their abodes. He didn't blame the two. He had seen the things they have to deal with first hand. Schlatt would have been more concerned for Michael if they had taken him on their endeavors.

  
  


The book he had read to Michael last night had been returned to its rightful place on the bookshelf, and to Schlatt’s surprise a few more had been added. On the table the Crayons left peacefully around a soon to be finished drawing.

  
  


Michaels soft snores were a sign for Schlatt to go. He took one last glance at little Michael and phased back out into the chilly night.

  
  


\--------------

  
  
  


Schlatt had woken up, or at least as much as a ghost could wake up. They couldn't really sleep, more like a sort of trance like state. Either way it was morning. Big puffy clouds were roaming the sky as the sun rose above the horizon. He sat up. He was around the outskirts of Snowchester.

  
  


The day looked way too peaceful for what he had to do. Talking to Wilbur. Schlatt knew he should talk to him, not only for Wil, but for himself as well. He will today, but he wanted to just relax and take some time to think.

  
  


In the meantime...Schlatt could do something with Michael. It was only the morning he had the rest of the day to find Wilbur and talk to him.

  
  


But what to do with Michael in the first place?

  
  


The kid had given him a Crayon on the first day he met him. A pretty baby blue color just like the sweater Schlatt wore. It was slightly used but the point at the end was still prominent. The little Crayon had quickly become one of the rams most treasured valuables.

  
  


If he tells Wilbur about that he's never living it down.

  
  


Should he get Michael something? The kid had gotten him something he treasured so surely it was fair. Schlatt gently put the Crayon back in the pocket of his black pants.

  
  


What could he even get for the kid? He was a piglin despite being a zombified one, and his parents had already gotten him some more books so...

  
  


A sword? No Tubbo and Ranboo would probably personally murder Schlatt if they gave their kid a sword. That also marked crossbows of the list maybe- Gold!

  
  


Of course the kid would like gold. He was still a piglin. The easiest place Schlatt could find gold (without stealing from anyone) was the Nether. He grew a smile on his face thinking about giving the little piglin a gift. He hoped he would like it.

  
  


Schlatt set off to the closest Nether portal.

  
  


As he neared the Nether portal which happened to be one near Snowchester, Schlatt slowly went through. Going through portals was never the nicest feeling; slightly nauseating and unbalancing. Neither of those effects seemed to ease up when you're a ghost.

  
  


Schlatt never liked the Nether when he was alive. It was alway way too humid and way too hot. It was one of the plus sides about being dead he supposed; he still couldn't feel anything. He still didn't really like it now though.

  
  


Schlatt stumbled out of the portal onto a small platform holding a bridge leading who knows where. Right now Schlatt was only looking for one thing; gold ore. He flew up, hovering just above the ground. 

  
  


Thankfully gold was a pretty easy substance to find in the Nether, its golden sheen sticking out from all the dull red. Most of the server members seldom needed it as well so it was a pretty common occurrence.

  
  


Schlatt quickly spotted the shine of the valuable metal surrounded by its netherrack encasing. He swiftly glided over. It was way easier to get around here when you could just fly. As he got to the gold he crouched down.  _ Now how to get it out… _ Schlatt, being a ghost, couldn't really pick up pickaxes so…

  
  


Schlatt pulled at the little bit of gold that was sticking out wiggling it a bit to get it loose. After a bit longer than he’d like to admit he wedged the golden nugget out of the netherrack. It was about the size of his palm so it shouldn't be difficult to hold for Michael.

  
  


He smiled at the little gold piece in his hand as he hoped Michael would like it. Man, he had really become a fucking softie becuase of this kid, huh? Schlatt honestly couldn't really bring himself to care though.

  
  


He pocketed the golden nugget and set of back to the portal. Thankfully the ore vein had been close to the portal he had just come out of. Moving back and going through the Nether gateway once again.

  
  


He squinted his eyes as he returned to the white expanse of the snowy spruce forest. He walked over to Snowchester, gift in hand. He passed by the in-progress mansion looking as Tubbo’s house came into view.

  
  


He couldn't help but smile a bit as he got closer. Schlatt went through the wall of Tubbo’s house, took a breath, then phased through the trap door.

  
  


He was met with the now familiar sight of Michaels room. The sun shining through the windows overtaking the light from the soul lanterns. And there sitting with his back facing Schlatt with Crayons scattered across his table was Michael.

  
  


“Hey kid,” Schlatt softly said. A little smile still on his face.

  
  


Michael turned around shooting up. He saw the biggest smile he had ever seen on the kids face as soon as the piglin saw Schlatt. He let out a delighted squeal and ran up to the ram. Schlatt felt his heart swell at the sheer happiness on the little piglins face.

  
  


Schlatt crouched down closer to the toddler's height. “Hey Michael. I wanted to say thanks for that Crayon so uh,”  _ How the fuck are you supposed to give stuff to people? Had it really been that long?  _ “Here.”

  
  


Schlatt held the little golden nugget out to Michael who promptly stared at it. His eyes went wide and he saw the kids mouth fall open a little bit. The piglin took the gold piece with slow hands as if he was scared it would shatter if he took it too quickly.

  
  


Schlatt gently watched as the piglin held the gold piece in both his hands.  _ Does he like it…? _ Schlatt didn't screw up did he? Michael looked back up at Schlatt with the warmest, happiest, smile he had ever seen on anyone ever. The kid was looking at him like he had just created the world.

  
  


Schlatt just felt warm. It felt great. He knew he had a huge smile on his face right now. 

  
  


Then Michael, still clutching the gold piece, launched himself into Schlatt. He felt the little piglin wrap his arms around him clutching his sweater. Without a second thought Schlatt wrapped his arms around little Micheal.

  
  


He knew the world wasn't perfect. He knew there were a lot of problems and a lot of things to fix. But sitting there holding this kid he had come to care about so much, everything in that moment felt perfect. Schlatt felt his eyes get blurry as he held the little kid.  _ Yah, this was nice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Next chapter: Dadschlatt and Michael go on an adventure. Schlatt finally has a conversation with Wilbur.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be frequent updates on this fic! Around every 1-3 days
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment for any tips I greatly appreciate it, though please keep in mind the story is already planned out. :]
> 
> Seriously thank you for reading I hope to get this fic finished quick for you guys!!


End file.
